Somewhere to belong
by Yassmina
Summary: He marveled at the sight, at the scars and blood, but most of all he marveled at the pain./'Drop the knife Sasuke, drop the knife.'/ AU. NaruSasu. Oneshot.


Hey, hi :) something I just wrote recently in which I was heavily inspired by the novel **'Sharp Objects'** by the genius **Gillian Flynn**. That book was such a huge mindfuck to say the least, and if you haven't read it yet I highly recommend it and her other works as well. This story deals with **_self-harm_** , so it could get a little graphic at times. There's angst (obviously) but also happy moments so fear not. But, if this subject is very hard for you and it makes you feel uneasy and uncomfortable, then cross your way. Don't read this story, please don't. Otherwise I hope it'll be a nice read. (I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes.)

* * *

Clean and sharp, it ended in a blink, frosty red blooming into thick drops that raced down the length of his digits and merged with the white cloth. It looked almost beautiful if not for the nature of the damage, but the tingling stings it built was woth it.

Oh so very worth it.

Sasuke sighed, chest releasing the tension gripping and binding him. He needed to clean up, get rid of the mess, get rid of the proof of his fucked up mind.

Sasuke was a cutter. He cut words, carved his flesh in neat lines, scribbled down on his limbs with sharp objects. He could still vividly remember his first ever word. At the tender age of fourteen.

 _Waste_ , it said, burning his upper arm, a reminder of his unworthiness, of his unwanted presence. A waste of space and air, a waste of flesh, of blood, of bones. A waste of human being.

The rest came as naturally as rain after a raging storm. _Void_ on his hip, _lost_ on his inner thigh, _wither_ on his upper chest. His body was a canvas he used to his liking. He needn't no one, for he couldn't fill the part of a decent human being.

* * *

Contemplating his ceiling seemed to be of a lot of interest to Sasuke. The ceiling was white, Sasuke would mentally trace words with his eyes, thoughts scattered haphazardly, yet falling perfectly into place. A memory jutted out from the path to his thoughts. A happy rare treasure from his early childhood, captured and stored somewhere deep in his brain.

It was the memory of a little Itachi, running along the backyard to his little crying brother sprawled on the grass.

"What's wrong Sasuke ?" Itachi said and scooped Sasuke up on wobbly feet. He sniffed and rubbed his red rimmed eyes as a stinging pain bit his bleeding knee.

"I-I fell and-and," a sniff, "hurt my knee."

Itachi dusted Sasuke off. He was smiling in an encouraging way. "It's okay little brother, that's just part of growing up."

And he was right, Sasuke thought, his now deceased brother was absolutely right.

Bleeding was just part of growing up.

* * *

Tingles like bells hummed throughout Sasuke's body. His hands itched, intact parts of his flesh sending silent whispers.

Sasuke bit his tongue hard, the familiar iron taste filling his mouth. Then Gracie mercifully climbed on his mattress and rested with all her fluffy glory on his arms, restricting his moves, as if sensing his inner turmoil and deciding for him.

Sasuke nuzzled the cat closer to him, whispered a good night and kissed her head. Gracie mewled.

* * *

It was winter, Sasuke's favorite season. Winter meant silence, it meant things could be kept secret. No prying eyes or nosy people, for it was absolutely normal and expected to wear long sleeves, black jeans, thick boots. The cold was unforgiving after all. Dealing with a cold was an absolute pain in the ass, a common agreement.

Lacing his shoes, Gracie padded down the hallway. She purred as she hopped on Sasuke's lap and nuzzled his neck. Sasuke made a mental note to grab some cat food on his way back home.

"Wishing me a good day Gracie?"

He scratched her behind the ears, the purring increasing, pleased with the attention. He'd had her as a birthday present four years ago from his close friend Sakura. Gracie had been so small he could fit her in one hand. A tiny little black thing, mewling and begging, and Sasuke did not have the heart to refuse her. He could not be happier with his decision.

Reaching for his keys then putting on his thick warm coat, Sasuke left and Gracie padded back to his bed to resume her sleep.

* * *

It was lightly snowing, and Sasuke chose to walk to work instead of driving. He pocketed his hands and silently watched the road, which was mostly empty except for the occasional speeding car.

Winter was definitely his favorite season.

By the time he reached his destination, a thin coat of snow had covered his arms and shoulders. He shook his head, snow scattering to the ground. He was early as usual so he head instead to the cafeteria and sipped silently a cup of coffee.

Sasuke loved early mornings. Maybe more even than winters.

He faced the road from his seat, and watched the city rise from its short slumber to pick up its buzzing activities. His early morning period was coming to an end. His mood got sour by the second.

Two chatting ladies entered the cafeteria, talking animatedly as their voices pierced Sasuke's ears in the empty space. The silence chattered.

Sasuke collected his things and left for his office.

* * *

The clock on his left indicated 7:29 am. It will happen at any second now. He tapped his pen on the desk, counting the seconds.

 _Tap, tap, tap-_

"Sasuke!" The doors barged open against the walls, a loud noise causing Sasuke to wince even when he was expecting it. It was too loud goddamn it.

Kiba was loud, and Sasuke could only watch him as he apologized then hopped on the seat across from him, a grin splitting his face.

There were two kind of morning people. The Sasuke kind, the quiet silent kind who found pleasure and serenity in the silence, in the emptiness, and then the Kiba kind, who never failed to grind on Sasuke's nerves. But Sasuke could make an exception for Kiba.

"I brought something with me." The sweet sickening smell filled the room, and sasuke wrinkled his nose.

Kiba laughed a throaty laugh. "Oh don't make that face. They're just donuts."

"I hate sweets, and you know it better than anyone, " Sasuke said, and dismissed the donut Kiba held for him.

"Come on man, just try one. It won't kill you, I guess." Kiba didn't hesitate to thrust the donut in Sasuke's face which made the latter put a hand firmly on his nose, blocking the smell.

"Disgusting." Sasuke mumbled, but took it nonetheless.

The first bite was always the worst, so Sasuke mentally embraced himself. As he took the first bite, a hand still protecting his nose, then munched, he realized that the taste wasn't actually that bad. He took a second bite, then a third, all the while ignoring the smug looking Kiba.

"Stop with that look, you're irritating me." Sasuke plastered a hand on Kiba's face, and gently turned him away as he snickered.

"You two are so gross." Sakura, a frowing ill-looking annoyed Sakura, came through the doors.

She was so not a morning person, and it amused the guys.

"Come join us, you just missed a legend today. Sasuke ate a donut." Kiba announced cheerfully while thrusting another one in Sasuke's face. This one had more sugar in it, striking red with melted chocolate draped over it. It looked less appealing than the first one, but sasuke still didn't refuse it.

This seemed to perk Sakura's interest, so she moved forward and claimed the other free seat. She snatched the bag from Kiba's hand, earning her a loud annoyed _hey!_ but she still ignored him and searched thoroughly the bag.

They spent the next five minutes eating, Sasuke swallowing half a donut, Kiba eating three and the half Sasuke left, and Sakura stealing the last one. And then the bickering came to an end, and each one of them left to start work, leaving Sasuke in a good mood.

* * *

"Sasuke wait!"

Sasuke flinched as Kiba clutched tightly his wrist, the wound still raw and tender. He quickly hid it and coughed.

An oblivious Kiba grinned.

Another work day was over, and Sasuke wanted nothing but to get home and rest. His bones hissed and protested. He was tired.

"Let me give you a ride. I didn't spot your car this morning." Kiba said as he zipped up his jacket.

Sasuke smiled, "Sure, but I'll first need to get food for Gracie, if that's okay with you."

"Of course, let's go. I'll also need to pick up the girlfriend from the grocery store, so it's all set."

"Great."

* * *

At the parking lot, Ino climbed in the passenger seat as Sasuke hurried back from the grocery store, cat food in hand. He climbed in the back seat and Kiba pulled away.

The sun had already set for the day, and the sky was dotted with twinkling stars. It was freezing and Sasuke was mildly trembling.

Ino and Sasuke bumped fists and smiled at each other. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek, making Kiba frown.

"What about me?"

"Don't be greedy, you get a lot more at home."

Kiba flushed. He laughed sheepishly. "Hehe, you're right."

As Kiba drove through the dark night, a comfortable silence ornamented with a low indie music settled between them. Sasuke watched the moon, a gleaming gem in the night sky, blinking at him. Grey clouds shadowed the moon, then quickly passed as if aware of their insolence.

There was a sharp sudden pain in his arm, and then Ino's wide eyes stared back at him.

"Sasuke, you're-you're bleeding," her alarmed ton set something off within him. He shifted his eyes to his wrist where Ino held it, about to expose his marred flesh.

Suddenly Ino's touch felt hot, scorching him and he jerked away before chaos could ensue. She looked momentarily shaken.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Let me inspect the wound."

"No, it's nothing."

"But Sasuke-"

"I said it's nothing!" He didn't mean to snap at her, he didn't mean for this to happen, he didn't mean to, because if they came to know, they wouldn't look at him the same way.

He could open the door and jump from the car, but Kiba was going at such a high speed which could ultimately cause him some permanent damage, if not death. But he didn't want anyone to see. He didn't-

"I'm so sorry Ino, I didn't mean to yell. It's really nothing, it's just a scratch." He said weakly. He couldn't meet Kiba's concerned eyes in the rearview mirror. His throat burned him.

The rest of the ride was carried in a tense uncomfortable silence, it suffocated him, the unspoken words, the _are you okay, what are hiding Sasuke, what are you hiding, what are you_ -

Once Kiba got him home, he apologized once more and bolted up the stairs. He fumbled with his keys, then shut the door firmly behind him.

He leaned back on the door, heart beating erratically, ready to burst. He wasn't feeling right, he wasn't feeling right. He guided a sweaty trembling hand to his face then started to undress. He ran almost immediately with boxers only to his bathroom, the cold hitting against his feverish skin.

Gracie mewed loudly, a deep sound, as if scolding him.

Sasuke ignored everything as his eyes searched hungrily, then he picked the first seemingly sharp thing they caught. A knife he just bought recently, his initial intention was to use it in the kitchen.

Instead he used it to cut words.

It didn't take long before his blood filled the sink, the floor, his arm. Coming quite lovely in his head.

 _wicked, anxious, vanish_

Lotion, bandage, repeat.

Sasuke could finally breathe.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke awoke later than usual, but still early. It was Saturday and thankfully he didn't have work.

As he drank his cup of water, he checked his phone. He got a message from Kiba.

Sasuke blanched and put the cup on the counter. He swallowed hard, his skin tingling. Before he could draw back, he read the message.

 _Hey Sasuke man, I hope everything is okay. I'm sorry if Ino was forceful. She'd like to apologize to you. If that's okay I'll pick you up in the evening and then we could all hang out together. Sakura is coming too. Call me later?_

Sasuke felt like crying. His eyes stung.

He called for Gracie and then fed her.

* * *

The bell ring was so unexpected it made Sasuke jump.

It couldn't possibly be Kiba. He just ended the call with him, and they agreed to meet later this day. Shifting his eyes to the kitchen clock, it read 10:18 am. He wasn't expecting anyone yet.

As Sasuke pondered whether to answer or not, the bell chimed once again and he decided to answer the door.

"Hello!"

Sasuke blinked, "uh, um hello?"

A little girl that couldn't possibly be older than seven, or maybe eight grinned up at him. She lifted her hand, and as Sasuke lifted his as well to shake hands, he staggered a few steps back, her tiny arms circling his waist.

What the…

She hugged him tightly, then soon after, released him and stepped back. She was still grinning.

"Hello, I'm Kassie. Daddy and I are your new neigbors, and we wanted to say hi."

Almost immediately, a young yet tired looking man stepped up. His bright hair caught the sunlight, and his warm blue eyes stared at him. Sasuke felt a weird feeling tug at his heart. He dismissed it.

"Hi, I'm Naruto, and this is my daughter Kassie." Naruto smiled, and Sasuke nodded in return. They shook hands.

"I'm Sasuke."

"I'm sorry for the disturbance. My little kid here really wanted to meet her new neighbors." He put a hand on Kassie's head. An affectionate gesture.

Kassie pouted. She detached herself from her father and ran to Sasuke's side.

"Daddy you should give Sasuke a hug! Where are your manners?" Kassie folded her arms, and sent an expectant glance in Naruto's way.

"Uh, honey, not everyone like to be hugged. It can make them feel unconfortable." Naruto said as he cast a quick glance to Sasuke.

Kassie looked disheartened. Before he could stop himself Sasuke said, "I don't truly mind, if that's the issue."

Now he had the two identical pair of eyes looking at him. Sasuke flushed but didn't recoil.

Kassie giggled. "See daddy, Sasuke doesn't mind.'

Naruto simply shrugged, but he stepped closer to Sasuke, and wrapped him in a brief yet tight hug. Naruto was a few inches taller, but his shoulders were broad compared to Sasuke's narrow ones.

Sasuke thanked heaven that he was wearing a thick sweater. His skin buzzed.

He smelled like fresh mint and something like cinnamon.

"Nice meeting you Sasuke."

"Nice meeting you."

* * *

The sun was already setting when he heard the familiar car honk. Sasuke kissed Gracie and quickly got his house keys before running to meet Kiba.

If he expected Kiba to run a survey and question him about yesterday, then the latter simply grinned at him and carried on talking like he always did. He never bugged him about yesterday, not even once, and Sasuke could kiss him for it.

Ino hugged him and whispered a small apology in his ear. He hadn't lost them after all.

Kiba's house had both people he knew and others he hardly recognized. He mostly avoided them and stayed close to his friends' side.

Everything was great and all, and Sasuke was actually enjoying his time, but as he was patting Akamaru and playing with the dog, he caught the eye of a man intensely watching him. He looked familiar, very familiar. And then like a last piece in a puzzle, it clicked perfectly together, and before he knew it, Sasuke was hurriedly walking away, escaping.

Neji was here. He thought he would never have to see the face of that bastard again. He thought he could finally lead a peaceful life without having to physically remember the pain. He couldn't tell if it was wishful thinking or simple naivety from his part, but either way he was still stupid.

What Sasuke dreaded finally happened as Neji caught up to him. He forcefully wrenched his arm away from Neji's grip, sweat running down his back even when the cold was pinching his face.

"Sasuke why the rush?"

"Leave me the fuck alone." Sasuke spat with a venomous glare. No one seemed to notice their absence as they stood alone outside the house.

Neji seemed genuinely hurt. "I only wanted to talk-"

"But I don't, so fuck off."

Sasuke made once again to walk away but Neji held his shoulders firmly. "Please listen-"

"I don't want to, let go,"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke gasped as Neji gripped him tightly, his wounds hissing and burning him. His flesh still tender from yesterday's abuse. Tears stung his eyes from the intense pain. Neji mistook them for another reason.

They stood still for a few silent minutes, each one inspecting the other. Sasuke's eyes burning with hatred and Neji's filled with remorse.

He hated him, he hated him, he hated him, more than his miserable life itself. Fucking cheater failing him the moment he needed him the most.

If he'd wanted break up he'd just needed to come up to him and do it like a decent human being, instead he went on and wounded him, let him down to drown in his misery.

Sasuke closed his eyes. That was the past, now was the present. He needed to focus on the present.

"I admit it, I was a scumbag, an asshole. Nothing could redeem what I did to you, much less my half-assed apology."

Sasuke's eyes were cold, unforgiving.

"But I still wanted you to know that ever since that day, I've been living with only guilt and regret. I'm really sorry Sasuke. I really am."

Sasuke's eyes were still cold. "Just leave me alone Neji. That's the only thing I'm asking of you. Leave. Me. Alone. That's all I need."

Neji nodded once and left.

* * *

Sasuke woke up with an intense headache surging from the back of his skull. He felt raw, tired, ready to sleep the day off, but he decided against it and headed to the kitchen instead. He hated wasting time, and he was one of those people who thought sleep was a complete waste of time.

Gracie startled him as she jumped on his lap and rested her head on his thigh. He patted her gently. His room lit up with the rising sun.

Sasuke didn't live for the sake of living, he lived for Gracie. More than enough reason to keep him alive. He'd decided against suicide years ago. He liked to think he was the only one who could properly take care of her.

As he took another sip from his coffee mug, the bell chimed again, something that didn't happen that often.

He would lie if he said he hadn't expected his visitors to be his new neighbors.

Naruto looked tense as he gave Sasuke a forceful smile. Kassie remained silent.

"I'm so sorry to ask you this all of a sudden, but can you keep Kassie with you for the next few hours? There's an emergency in the hospital, and my presence is required. The caretaker won't be available today and I can't bring kassie with me to work."

Sasuke blinked once, twice. "Uh, sure, I don't mind at all."

Naruto and Kassie both grinned in a similar striking way, and Naruto was so relieved he hugged him for the second time before he turned back and ran down the stairs.

So he was a doctor. That somehow fascinated him.

* * *

He really couldn't help himself. Sasuke was rather growing fond of the little girl.

She requested to hold a small tea party with him, and while he was reluctant at first, he ended up agreeing. They made tea, prepared the table, and even made some snickerdoodles together.

It was a nice experience, to say the least.

Kassie filled carefully a cup of tea and passed it to Sasuke, then she filled another one for herself and they sat down and started chatting.

Kassie did most of the talking, but Sasuke didn't mind one bit. She mostly talked about her previous house and how they had to move out because of her father's job.

"I really love my daddy. He always made time for me even when his schedule was very busy. My mother left me with him to live with her boyfriend." Kassie shrugged, "I don't really care. Daddy is the only one I need."

Sasuke smiled. He put a gentle hand on Kassie's head and ruffled her soft hair. "I'm sure he loves you just as much."

* * *

For the second day in a row, Sasuke woke up in a not so great shape. He didn't feel good. He even almost fainted numerous times, and as much as he hated it, he decided to call in sick.

"What? Sasuke are you okay?" a concerned Sakura answered him once he made the call. "Do you need help? Is it that bad?"

"No no, it's nothing serious. Just a fever." Sasuke hoped it was just a fever. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Don't say it, do me and Kiba a favor and focus on recovering okay?"

Sasuke inhaled deeply. "Okay."

"Good. See you tomorrow, I'll call you later."

Sasuke ended the call. He put his phone away and made to stand. Nauseous, the room pivoted around him and he put a shaky hand on the wall to steady himself.

Minutes passed before he could finally move without feeling like crashing to the floor. The blood flow to his head increased and he could hear _thump thump thumps_ beating against his eardrums.

He gasped when he heard the bell ring. No no no, he couldn't possibly answer the door in this pitiful state, but he couldn't also not answer it.

Sasuke closed his eyes firmly, then set on walking, careful not to topple to the side. He mostly used the wall as a support, but once he got to the door, he composed himself and tried to act and look as normal as possible. He grated with the effort. His back felt sweaty.

As expected, Naruto greeted him with the same warm smile. "Good morning Sasuke."

"Good morning."

"So yeah, Kassie and I will be going to the amusement park and we thought we could go toge…" Naruto stopped mid-sentence, his smile disappearing to show a frown instead.

Sasuke bit his cheek. So much for looking normal.

"Are you okay? You look pale." Naruto took a few steps forward, which made Sasuke take some few steps back, but at that very moment his treacherous body started to fail him, and it didn't take him long to start losing his balance when a severe vertigo shook his very base.

He didn't need to embrace himself for the fall. Naruto gripped his waist and acted as a support. A cool hand touched his forehead.

"Come with me."

Sasuke did as asked.

* * *

"Please daddy save him! Is he gonna die?"

"No kassie."

"Are you sure? Just when I finally made a friend,"

"He's not gonna die Kassie. Now go get me some fresh water."

"But-"

"Go Kassie."

Waking up was just as painful as having a hammer struck his head. He never thought a fever could get _this bad_.

He could feel the familiar fur tickling his neck. Gracie. So was he home? No he doubted it, this place wasn't familiar, and there were too many pictures hanging on the walls. He doesn't own any family pictures.

So this place could only be-

"Daddy, Sasuke woke up!" In a slow yet painful process, Sasuke lifted his head and watched Kassie jump from the couch to the kitchen. A second later, she came back with a relieved looking Naruto who crouched down and helped him sit up.

"Welcome back. Kassie brought your cat here as well. She didn't want to leave her alone in your house."

Sasuke coughed, the harsh pressure burning his throat. Naruto passed him water.

"I'm sorry I ruined your day." Sasuke was genuinely disappointed in himself. He felt like a burden.

Naruto and his daughter shared a look.

"Don't be silly!" They said in perfect unison it almost frightened him, and then they were laughing and Sasuke joined them.

* * *

At lunch break, Sakura was the one who banged the doors open. She jumped like a cat on his desk, furious but also relieved.

"Why haven't you answered my call yesterday?" she said as she inspected his face, her thumbs tracing along his skin, green eyes looking for any sign of discomfort.

Except for some lightheadedness, Sasuke was doing fine, great even. The meds Naruto offered him were a miracle and he was very grateful.

"I swear I thought I would have to bury you."

Sasuke frowned. He caught Sakura's hands and pried them off his face. "What the fuck Sakura? It was just a fever."

"I know, but you almost never get sick and never miss work, but I'm so happy to have you back."

She clung to him like a child and Sasuke rolled his eyes heavenward.

It was nice though.

* * *

As time went on, and minutes turned to hours turned to days, Sasuke was begrudgingly forming a strong bond with the Uzumakis.

He really _really_ didn't want to get attached, but it was getting harder with each time Kassie showed up to spend time with him. Because he knew this was just a temporary thing.

Because the good things, they always seem to come to an end.

* * *

"She likes you."

Sasuke shifted his attention from the movie screen to Naruto as he came back from Kassie's room. He passed Sasuke the popcorn bowl and settled down beside him.

"I think she might even have a crush on you." Naruto chuckled.

 _I think I might have a crush on_ _ **you**_ _._

Sasuke smiled. "I really like her too. You did a great job raising her."

"Well, to be quite honest my mother helped me a lot with Kassie in her early childhood. You know, single father and all."

Sasuke nodded.

"My medical studies weren't helping either, and then the hospital rotations started and everything was just a big mess. But I somehow managed, so it's all good."

Sasuke passed the popcorn bowl back to Naruto, and they sat together watching the movie in a comfortable silence.

He wasn't sure if it was the doing of the warm atmosphere, or the beer Kiba made him gulp down earlier, or the kind nature of Naruto that made you want to spill all your worries out, but Sasuke started talking about his dead family.

One day they were there with him, the next day they vanished. Just like that. Not even the bodies were recognizable.

Somehow Itachi made most of the precious little memories he stored. Always there with him, _come on little brother you can do it, don't worry I'm here, I believe in you Sasuke,_

Sasuke suddenly stopped talking. He could sense it was getting too much for him. He never breached this line. Nothing good came out of reminiscing the past.

The all too familiar itchy feeling in his hands made him grit his teeth. He couldn't remember the last time he cut.

He couldn't remember the last time he cut.

Naruto scooped closer to him and put his arm around his shoulders. Sasuke leaned on him. He was grateful.

* * *

Sasuke never thought this day would ever come. The day he would even think about turning himself in.

For once he wanted to be cured, to lead a normal life and let go of the past and the cutting for good.

He made numerous researchers for hospitals who specialized in helping people with his kind of problem, and while he found many, he still wasn't totally satisfied with his results.

Later that day, there was a knock on his door.

Sasuke didn't put much thought in it as he opened the door. There wasn't anyone, only a large box with a letter on top addressed to him.

He could feel the uneasiness creeping into his bones.

He hesitantly picked the box and closed the door behind him. The letter was neat with cursive writing, it read _'To Mr. Sasuke Uchiha'_ in the top.

Sasuke unfolded the letter, then a frown started forming. The letter consisted of two lines. Someone just sent him back some of his family possessions. The _last_ of his family possessions. He was weary, unsure what to do.

They were just stuff. They couldn't hurt him.

If he couldn't stand doing this, he'll burn the whole thing.

Sasuke opened the box. At the top was a white stained cap that was Itachi's. It was his favorite, his brother always wore it. He used to love it.

Sasuke took a deep beath.

Below it was a pile of notes. From him to Itachi, from Itachi to his mother, from his mother to him.

Mostly things like,

 _Don't forget your homework! Your teacher will be mad._

 _Please Itachi help me with my math exercise!_

 _Your father and I will be late home tonight, take care of your little brother. Mom loves you._

 _Honey, don't forget your lunch box on the table. And drink your milk!_

Sasuke took another deep breath.

Sifting through, he pulled out some birthday and Christmas cards, some diaries and even more cards.

Sasuke spent the next minutes inspecting them, sometimes laughing at some. The next card he pulled was actually addressed to him, on the occasion of his very first birthday.

 _Dear Sasuke,_

 _It is such a blessing to have a sweet lovely child like you in our family._

 _I wish you a happy joyful life._

 _Your mother who loves you dearly._

Suddenly everything felt too much. His chest burned him and as he staggered backward to lean on the wall, his vision got blurry.

And then he was sobbing, crying fiercely like a little child who lost his favorite plushy.

He missed his family.

* * *

Sasuke carried a knife from the kitchen, and in the bathroom stripped off his clothes and dug it deep into the perfect skin on his collarbone.

He ground the knife back and forth, back and forth in a slow pace, blood flowing freely down his chest, until his skin was shredded.

He went for his upper arm next, but this time he wasn't very delicate with the skin. He was furious, _why take them away,_ anger blinding him as his cuts got deeper, _why them not me,_ letting the furry and heartbreak and agony control the blows to his flesh, making him go over the cuts with the knife, and god the pain felt so good, and parts of skin jutted out with white fluid and the blood was never ending, but he felt good he felt good-

Naruto broke in just before he could go to his face.

"Jesus fucking christ Sasuke,"

Naruto jumped and seized Sasuke's arms behind his back. "Jesus, drop the knife Sasuke,"

He didn't budge.

"Drop the knife!"

He did as asked.

* * *

Naruto packed some of Sasuke's things and took him to his home. Even when they practically lived three steps away, he needed him to be as close as possible.

Sasuke didn't say a word, not since he got out of the hospital. And even if he wanted to argue, Naruto's word was absolute. He had caused him too much worry already.

All sharp objects had been locked up, but Sasuke already promised not to cut anymore, so he didn't bother much to get at them.

One night though was just bad for him. The nightmares plagued him, and he squirmed and thrashed in his sleep, his skin and flesh too loud, urging him to silence them.

That night he crept into Naruto's bed and begged him to make it stop.

He took a medicine that soothed his burning brain, and then laid down beside Naruto who didn't hesitate to hug him close to his chest.

"We're good we're good."

Sasuke's eyes focused on a point outside the bedroom window. It was pitch black.

He huddled closer to Naruto and closed his eyes as Naruto kissed his forehead. His skin quieted down.

* * *

 **Few months later**

Sasuke zipped closed his bag when Naruto came back to the room.

He'd spent the last eight weeks or so in a special place for people who cut, taking meds to alleviate his tingling skin and focuse on improving his health. He'd even made friends with his roommate, a redhead guy with a lot of issues but a fond heart.

Gaara had left the hospital two weeks ago, but they promised to meet with each other some day.

It had been a hard decision to make, to leave his job and house, and leave Gracie in Naruto's care, but he still carried on with it, for he chose to make the first step to try to fix himself and be a functioning human being. He wanted to feel whole again and not a broken crumpled thing.

And he was doing good, great even. He was picking himself up, no longer hiding behind the shadow cast by his dead family.

He could tell they would of being proud of him.

"You ready Sasuke?" Naruto offered an encouraging smile. He and Kassie had visited him every few days and in the course of it, Sasuke had realized now he belonged with another family.

Sasuke smiled back, a genuine smile from his part, and it didn't take him long before he wrapped his arms around Naruto's torso and hugged him tight, then they hesitantly shared a kiss.

The kiss was brief yet very soft and sweet as Naruto's mouth moved gently against Sasuke's before he pulled away. Their foreheads met, and Sasuke could live with himself feeling this way for the rest of his life.

Naruto then kissed his forehead and took his hand.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke man!"

A teary eyed Sakura and crying Kiba jumped on Sasuke and engulfed him in a tight and long hug. They were literally sobbing, so very relieved to finally reunite with their dear friend again. He missed them.

"We're really sorry, really really sorry." Sakura was rubbing furiously her eyes. Her face was flushed pink.

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"So sorry,"

"It's okay."

Naruto caught his eyes, smiling kindly at him. A grinning Kassie waved while holding Gracie in her other arm.

His vision was getting blurry, his heart aching in the best possible way.

He was glad to be back.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

So it's over :') I think I might have rushed the end a bit. Anyway, I really hope you liked it.

Thank you so much for reading! See ya next time :3


End file.
